GreenEyed Monster
by TheOracle18
Summary: "Who knew Wise Girls get jealous?" - Percy/Annabeth one-shot - post/Last Olympian - pre/Lost Hero


_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

I was sitting quietly in my room in my fancy New York boarding school, frantically trying to finish the homework questions my monster of an English teacher (…no, _really, _I think she's a monster) had set before Percy got here to pick me up for our date.

We'd been dating ever since his birthday the month before, so it hadn't been that long but it felt a lot longer than that since I'd known him for years before we started dating. I'll never admit it, but I really wished I could spend more time with him. In fact, if I had my way I'd spend all my time with him, I just felt so sickeningly happy and … safe when he was around.

Urgh, Gods! When did I turn into such an Aphrodite girl? Well, at least Silena would be proud.

But anyway, between school and designing a new home for the Gods, I didn't get that much free time. Unfortunately neither did he, he had recently gotten an after-school job at a skateboard shop and he also had school work, and not being allowed cell phones made it a harder to communicate.

But we at least saw more of each other than if I'd been living in San Francisco with my Dad. This was the first time Percy'd be picking me up from school, instead of us just meeting up somewhere, mostly because my school was on the way to the cinema where we were going to see a movie. Though, to be honest, we'd probably miss most of the movie because we'd be making out.

Give me a break, we're teenagers! And he's a really good kisser...

But don't tell him I said that!

"Yes! Success at last!" I exclaimed to my roommate and friend, Lola, a sweet but slightly ditzy girl. I'd finally managed to finish my English homework despite the problems my dyslexia gave me. I mean can't schools just let a girl write her homework in Ancient Greek!

"Finally!" she answered, looking up from her phone where she'd been texting, probably her crush of the week; a boy named Chris (or was it Carl?) who went to a near-by all-boys boarding school.

"You won't _believe_ what Cameron just texted me!" she squealed.

Oh, that's right... it was _Cameron_.

She didn't wait for me to answer, "He asked if I wanted to 'hang out' next week, do you reckon that means it's a date or am I just getting excited over nothing?" she continued, staring avidly at her phone.

I will never understand how girls can go completely mad over a simple text message. But still it is my duty as her friend to at least fake being interested in her boy issues.

But really I didn't have much experience with boy angst, or at least not _mortal _boy angst. I certainly got a raw deal from Aphrodite for a few years, all that uncertainty about whether I liked Percy or Luke had nearly driven me insane, and then there was the whole Rachel thing…

I wanted to help her but at the same time it was very close to the time when Percy had said he would be here and I didn't want to get in a massive debate about each word of every text that Carter (…or Charlie?…or… whatever!) had ever sent her and end up being late.

I was about to tell her to just ask him whether it was a date or not when there was a frantic knocking on our door.

At first I jumped to retrieve my knife from my school bag, thinking a monster was attacking, it hadn't occurred to me that a monster probably wouldn't knock, when the door burst open and Jenny practically fell through the doorway. Jenny lived in the room opposite us with her roommate Holly, they were more acquaintances than friends of mine since they were a little _too _girly for my taste.

Despite her almost fall, Jenny bounced back up, impatiently flipping her strawberry blonde hair out of her face, already talking so fast it was like listening to a machine gun, "You two will never believe the guy who is standing on the steps outside the school! He. Is. _So. _Hot!" she gestured frantically with her hands, and the punctuating the last four words with little jumps. She stopped, looking confused and disappointed, apparently since we weren't jumping up and down like she was, we obviously hadn't grasped the gravity of the situation.

"Seriously, you _have_ to see this guy. He's _godly_! _And_ he looks about our age," she carried on, still talking rapid fire, "But of course Tamara called dibs the moment she saw him," she pouted, looking comically disappointed.

Tamara was the resident girl-who-got-all-the-guys, with the perfect figure and hair she could have been Aphrodite's only slightly less attractive cousin, although her personality left much to be desired.

Lola decided to answer, "Well, I'm bored so I may as well come and spy on the hotty."

I had no interest in 'the hotty' but I figured I could go outside to wait for Percy, so I followed them as they went down the hall to Georgia's room where the spying was occurring. Our set of rooms was only on the second floor so they had a pretty clear view of the ground level.

Jenny continued to talk non-stop, "We can't figure out why he's here, he looks like he's waiting for someone, but I think all our hearts might break if he has a girlfriend. It just wouldn't be fair!"

We arrived at the room and I saw a pile of girls fighting each other to get a glimpse out the window. The window had been pushed slightly open and Tamara was leaning out a bit, maybe trying to catch the guys attention.

I wonder if this guy knows he's being ogled by my entire class?

I'll admit I was beginning to get curious, and Percy's always a little late so it's not like I won't get down there on time to meet him, so I went up to the window with Lola and Jenny.

As we pushed through I heard the whispers of the other girls, who were practically swooning.

"Did you see his hair?"

"And he's got a perfect tan!"

"He's so tall! But not _too_ tall, he's a really sexy height,"

"Did you see his _biceps_?"

"I like his eyes best..."

Jeez, he must be one dreamy guy.

When we finally managed to get a clear view of the window, I felt like my heart stopped beating.

Oh. My. Gods.

I heard a gasp from Lola, "You weren't exaggerating," and a sigh from Jenny.

But all I could think was that the guy dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt was…

The guy they were all drooling over was...

The guy who was flipping a very familiar pen between his hands was…

The guy Tamara had _called dibs on_ was… my boyfriend.

Percy.

Well, look at that. He was early.

* * *

It only took a second for my shock to turn into fury, even _Lola_ was rhapsodising on how he probably had amazing abs, and okay, he _does _have amazing abs, but that's not the point!

He is _my_ boyfriend and none of these sluts should even be allowed to _look_ at him!

How dare Tamara call dibs on him!

Oh Gods, I can almost feel myself turning into a green-eyed monster.

My child of Athena mind quickly came up with a plan to get a very clear message across to them.

"Well, okay," my voice came out slightly strangled at first because of my overwhelming anger, "I've got to go meet my boyfriend now, so I'll see you all later."

I received only vague nods and "See you's" from the girls and none of them moved their eyes from Percy, it was all I could do to stop myself from slapping all of them _very _viciously.

I hurried out of the room and down the stairs, even though I was angry I was still excited to see him, I always was.

I quickly signed myself out in the log book and was reminded by the secretary, Ms Wilkins, that I had to be back by ten-thirty at the latest.

I finally made it out the door and almost caught my breath, why did he have to be so insanely cute?

The girls really _hadn't_ been exaggerating with their descriptions of him.

It's just that, at camp, I had never had to deal with other girls going after him, except Rachel but that's another story…

I mean, sure, a couple of Aphrodite girls (cough…Drew… cough) had flirted with him a little before we started dating but after that they had all backed off (mostly). So I was unused to the feeling of out of control jealousy I was experiencing.

My expression must have mirrored my anger because when I came through the door Percy had looked up with a smile which made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but when he registered my demeanor he looked both scared and confused.

"What did I do? I'm sorry!" he said, walking to meet me half way, a smile still hovering under the surface, he never could be serious for long.

I couldn't help but smile back as his strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close in a delicious hug and mine found their way around his neck and shoulders, I pressed my face his shoulder, inhaling his comforting scent.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything. I was angry about…" I suddenly heard horrified gasps and a tortured "No!" from above us and remembered our audience. I also remembered my plan.

He was about to ask why I had stopped talking when I pulled his lips down to mine and caught them in a kiss which he immediately returned.

I honestly don't know how long we kissed for, all I really registered was that his lips were surprisingly soft, I really loved the sensation of his tongue tangling with mine and that his biceps felt awesome under my hands.

Eventually I realised I was getting dangerously low on oxygen, though it wasn't the only reason I was feeling light headed.

I reluctantly separated my lips from his and found we were both breathing heavily and I was fighting to keep my suddenly weak knees from knocking together.

"Hello to you too," he said a little breathlessly and we both laughed quietly, "But we better go if we're gonna get to the cinema in time for the movie."

"Okay," I answered, also breathless, we separated until only our hand were linked and started walking the few blocks to the movie theater. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder and smirk at the broken hearted expressions I could glimpse through the partially open window.

Feeling smug, I was almost skipping next to Percy as he relayed the message that his Mom said 'Hi'. Once we had gotten out of sight of the school Percy stopped walking, turned to me and asked "So what was that kiss back there _really_ about?"

Damn it. Sometimes I forget that, even though he's a Seaweed Brain, he can be perceptive.

I sighed, "Well, basically, all the girls in my class were drooling over you through the window and it made me feel… _angry_," I would not admit what I really felt, though what I said was mostly honest.

But in true Seaweed Brain form, he saw right through me.

He laughed, flashing his perfect smile and said, "Who knew Wise Girls get jealous?" before pulling me into another heart melting kiss.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Reviews are appreciated :)_

_- TheOracle18_


End file.
